


When The Sun Shines

by AlolanLibra



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abandonment, Aged-Up Character(s), Boys Kissing, Difficult Decisions, Fanservice, Fluff, Future Fic, Heartache, I'm Sorry, M/M, Nature, OTP Feels, Reunions, Romance, Sad and Happy, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlolanLibra/pseuds/AlolanLibra
Summary: After being stuck on Kukuroo Mountain for a couple years, Killua had gotten used to the darkness again. Here, the air was weightless and the sun was shining – this was his life with Gon.A fluffy oneshot inspired by fanart on Twitter. The boys roll around in a field together, while Killua stays indecisive and emotional as ever. Be prepared for feels.





	When The Sun Shines

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my second-ever oneshot!! Would just like to say thank you so so much for reading this, and I wanna take the opportunity to thank @mik0799 on Twitter for being an amazing artist and friend! This story was inspired by her beautiful art that you can check out [here](https://twitter.com/mik0799/status/937269847980883968?ref_src=twcamp%5Eshare%7Ctwsrc%5Eios%7Ctwgr%5Ecom.apple.mobilenotes.SharingExtension) so please do that!
> 
> This gets pretty achy in the heart department but I hope y'all enjoy it all the same - these boys can always make me cry tbh. I would love to hear what you think so please feel free to leave a comment or kudos below!! Arigato!

Killua looked down into brown eyes. They flickered up and down, back and forth, changing line of sight every few moments. Flecks of amber were frequent throughout the irises, jaded by occasional lesions of a darker, burnt-wood colour. The late afternoon sun, itself a sweetened orange, filtered light down onto olive skin, dancing across scattered freckles and shining a glimmer of golden honey into the deep umber. Thick, dark hair, so black it occasionally shone green, cascaded from above lifted eyebrows onto Killua’s folded stomach. It was coarse but well-kept and soft, currently not brushed to stand on end as was usual. The mouth that lay beyond the juddery hairline and perfectly pointed nose moved open and closed without pause – never failing to reflect the emotion in the words which were coming from it. Killua watched as a fantastic story was delivered, embellished with onomatopoeic jewels of expression and finally crowned with a tinkling bell of laughter. His own dainty lips settled into a tiny smile at the sound of this. The sight beneath him was enough to make his soul sing a note that would hold long after the sound of the laughter had died. Moments had passed, though Killua was still considering the strength of his adoration, when the amber eyes suddenly shot up to look straight at him.

“Killua?” Gon’s inquisitive voice broke the other boy’s concentration. His voice was soft but still emphatic with a childish restlessness. He blinked long, prominent lashes, only breaking the eye contact they shared for milliseconds.

Killua hummed a response to the boy lain in his lap. He wished not to taint the sound of Gon’s melodic voice ringing in his ears with his own. The space between them was featherlight and harmonious; an atmosphere that he wished to be engulfed in until his dying day. He sensed intent eyes burning on him now – the power of this gaze was immense. He felt as though he was being cooked by Gon’s stare, his own cheeks aflame with self-awareness, but also as though he couldn’t let go of that shared look. He failed to shy away from the boy beneath him, for all he wanted was to bask in his glow.

“D-don’t,” Gon’s voice was crackling with urgency, though his words were soft and almost inaudible, “don’t go.” His eyes became slightly glassy, the brows framing them now strung together to meet. His callous hand came up to reach for Killua’s delicate fingers that had been tracing circles on the warm, tan skin on Gon’s shoulder.

Killua saw the ill-concealed fear in his counterpart’s eyes. He moved his free hand to cup Gon’s cheek, brushing a thumb tenderly against the fine stubble that was beginning to peek through across his jawline. Killua’s heart lurched at this sound – the sound of that voice warbling in that way. It made him unsteady like nothing else could. He’d heard the same voice break like that before. He’d had to stand back and watch the boy he loved, who now contently lay in his lap, crumble and almost destroy himself. Of all the heartbreak he had experienced in his life, he had never been faced with such a harrowing experience as not being able to help his best friend. It had broken Killua once. The memories of that day were the reason his stomach dropped when he imagined Gon going through pain again, when he heard this faint glimmer of woe in his words. If he wasn’t careful, tears would begin to pool in his own eyes, for it wasn’t only the heartbreak of hurting Gon that he feared, it was, more than anything else, the idea of saying goodbye again. He needed to be strong. He forced a smile and scoffed, attempting to make light of their situation, “I’m here for a whole week more, stupid.”

Gon’s mouth twisted like he had tasted something bad. This answer obviously wasn’t satisfactory, but the threat of tears had subsided thanks to Killua’s tone. He squinted at the paler boy, puffing his cheeks in protest before wailing, “why can’t Killua stay? Just stay and live here with me!”

Another shock of pain shot through Killua’s chest and he groaned. “You know why I can’t,” he couldn’t hide the sadness in his voice this time. His thoughts reached out to a lonely image of his sister, stuck in a glorified cell that his parents kept carefully guarded. He sighed at the familiar feeling of guilt resonating in his gut, forcing him to look away. “Let’s not talk about it,” he quietly pleaded.

Gon stared up with a knowing look now. He may have been oblivious at times, but he knew Killua like no one else. It was his turn to play peacekeeper. “Okay,” he said with sudden resolve as he rolled onto his front, rearing into a crouch before springing forward to pounce on Killua, arms enveloping him at the waist and knocking him horizontally. Killua quickly intercepted the move, jumping back playfully, though it was already too late to avoid the attack altogether. The pair rolled to the floor together when Gon caught him at the knees, his momentum bowling them over into a ball of excitement. Gon had been due to land on all fours over his counterpart, but instead went tumbling over Killua’s mess of white hair, flung forward by a kick of the legs he still clung to. They rolled backwards and forwards, this way and that, until they were debilitated by the dizziness. The chaos ended with Killua bridged across Gon, hands firmly planted either side of Gon’s head, nearly nestled in the crooks between his shoulders and neck. Both boys were panting now, though their laughter had been continuous throughout the skirmish. Now slightly clammy with exertion, their skin became sensitive to the soft breeze that whipped hair, both light and dark, around their faces. Killua paused to stare at Gon once more, absorbing the jubilant features and smallest mannerisms of the boy beneath him one final time, before flopping over to lie beside him with a chuckle. The field they lay together in, chests rising and falling with heavy breathing, was lush with spring. Green and verdant, the scene was a complete refresher for the Zoldyck. The whole of Whale Island was like a new lease of life to him, in fact. After being stuck on Kukuroo Mountain for a couple years, he had gotten used to the darkness again. The shadow that shrouded his life without Gon was in keeping with the harrowing reign his parents had over their family home. Bloodlust was thick through the grounds of the mansion, black and tormenting. It was nothing like this. Here, the air was weightless and the sun was shining – this was his life with Gon. Killua rolled over on the carpet of grass decorated with pinkish bluebells to face the other boy. Gon mirrored the action and their faces were suddenly only inches apart. Those same brown eyes looked up to Killua once again; a smile threaded all the way through them and the remainder of his features. The pair burst into a fit of laughter again, giggling at their own dumb elation.

They were complex feelings, the ones that Killua felt. One part of him yearned to be by Gon’s side until his last breath – running and exploring, just being with his best friend. He wanted nothing more than to envelop himself in Gon’s presence forever, using it as a shield from all the pain he had felt throughout his life. He felt so close to wholeheartedly giving into this part, for that would bring him what he wanted an alarming amount over. Though, there was another part of him yearning to be obeyed. It was this part that told him he was all Alluka had. It was this part that knew his time in the Zoldyck family was far from over. That part had vowed to bring their establishment to the ground from within and, in doing so, save one innocent girl and thousands of nameless lives. He couldn’t just abandon, what he believed to be, the whole reason for him ever being born into the family – not even if it meant his time with Gon would have to wait. The personal heartbreak he faced was a minor cost in the grand scheme of things. As they caught the remainder of their breath, bodies still heaving against the soft emerald bed on which they lay, Killua’s pale blue eyes began to shimmer like watery orbs pulled straight from the sea. Before he could feel the warmth of his own tears well up over their bottom lids, he shut them tightly. The happiness he felt similarly threatened to bubble over and come spilling out – this was the feeling he wanted to savour. As he clutched his chest with a smile, begging these emotions never to escape his heart, he felt Gon’s breath on his face. Then, there were his lips, softly caressing the skin on Killua’s nose and down his face, until their mouths met. They moved into one another’s arms, their kiss ceaseless for what felt like hours. As time moved on in this embrace Killua felt himself dissolving into Gon, relaxing in the comfortable safety of his love.

It was moments like this one that he would hold close to his heart when he had to go away.


End file.
